Matal Knackles
'''Matal Knackles '''is the robotic counterpart to Knackles Enchilada. He was created by Dr. Aggmen along with Matel Sanic as his greatest and most powerful creations. Matal Knackles was programmed to be able to do anything that Knackles could do, but even better. However, there is one major flaw with this creation. Unlike Knackles, Matal Knackles actually chuckles quite a lot. Because of this, Matal Knackles has actually lost many of his battles with regular Knackles because you just cannot be a Knackles and chuckle. Powers And Abilities Matal Knackles is programmed to be able to perfectly replicate all of Knackles' abilities except even better than Knackles can. Like Knackles, he can glide-however, unlike Knackles, he can glide forever, turning it into a faster version of flying. Due to his body being powered up by Mountain Dew, Matal Knackles can also do things like shoot Mountain Dew lasers out of his eyes and go fast with a Mountain Dew-powered rocket cannon on his back. Finally, he has powerful Knuckles like Knackles, but he can also shoot them off his arms and launch them at his foes. Matal Knackles has heightened senses that are greater than regular Knackles' own. He can see, hear, and taste far better than Knackles and is a lot more aware of his surroundings. He has much quicker reflexes than Knackles and could even sense an assassin coming up to him at light-speed as silent as a snake while his back is turned and could attack before the assassin even knew he was there. History Matal Knackles is a super-advanced robot created by Dr. Aggmen when he overthrew Dr. Robuttnik. Like Matel Sanic, Matal Knackles is much more advanced than any of Dr. Robuttnik's creations and led to the evil PINGAS getting kicked out by Aggmen. Matal Knackles has fought Knackles many times before, but Knackles has always won because he just doesn't chuckle. Once, Matal Knackles fought Sanic, another chuckling being, and actually won, but he just couldn't stop chuckling, which led to Knackles appearing and blowing him up as an enchilada just doesn't chuckle. Sadly, Matal Knackles met his end when Dr. Robuttnik stormed Dr. Aggmen's place and overthrew him. In the process, Matel Sanic and Matal Knackles were deactivated. The remains of the two were kept in Dr. Robuttnik's basement for spare parts. Matal Knackles made a brief comeback along with Matel Sanic when Dr. Robuttnik and Dr. Aggmen combined them with Metal Sanic to create the being only known as MEATAL. MEATAL attacked Sanic and his friends and was absolutely unstoppable, even against Super Sanic. It took the accidental creation of Hyper Sanic to finally defeat the metalhead. When MEATAL was destroyed, Meral Sanic, Matel Sanic, and Matal Knackles all became separate beings once again. Years later, Matal Knackles was repaired and tried to steal the Mester Dorito. Knackles caught him and reked him, but Matal Knackles absorbed some energy from the Mester Dorito to become Hyper Matal Knackles. Hyper Matal Knackles was exactly was exactly the same as regular Matal Knackles, only he no longer chuckled, allowing him to finally defeat Knackles once and for all. However, Knackles learned that only the power of chuckling could defeat this monster, so he taught himself how to chuckle. Matal Knackles couldn't believe that Knackles was actually chuckling, so he blew up. THE ENDCategory:Characters Category:Robots Category:Robuttnik Army Category:Articles